Last night
by Lucylegladiator
Summary: Just a cup of sake could make a very big difference


**yosh! I always wanted to write a Lawlu fanfic~, So it's my first so here goes nothing! **

The sun light beamed in the straw hat captain's face causing him to stir everything around him was spinning, eventually he got up, used the bathroom and headed back almost falling back into the land of dreams when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist, using his quick reflexes he shot out of bed and paled at the sight of the heart captain who rolled into a comfortable place and went back to sleep, or so he thought, 'Law? Why is he here?_where the heck am I? This aint Sunny? What happened last night?...Ugh I feel really sore and I don't sleep in boxers!..Ouch my brain's gonna explode from all this thinking!' "_Luffy-ya why are you all the way over there on the floor?" Law chuckled slightly at Luffy's confused expression so he continued "You did a number on me last night" "What are you talking about! We were having a party then you and your crew showed up outta nowhere" Law got into a sitting position "I'll tell you what really happened"

**Flash back**

"Law? Why are you here?" Zoro looked up at the surgeon as he took a seat on next to Luffy who looked really drunk after just one cup of saké, "Ugh I don't even know how people can drink that, It tastes like CRAP!" Nami slapped Luffy out of his seat, since he barely sitting in it to begin with, "You're an idiot who can't even stand his own ground with just a tiny cup of saké..." Nami stopped and suddenly grinned causing everyone around her to sweat drop at her quick change in behaviour "That means I won the bet! Fork up the beli you morons!" Zoro sighed "Nami that's just wrong on so many levels, you know damn well that Luffy,. Usopp and chopper can't hold their own against alcohol yet you challenge them to a drinking competition, just for a couple of bel-" Nami's throbbing fist collided with Zoro's face, "SHUT IT! IT'S NOT LIKE I DRAGGED THEM INTO IT!" "I just decided to drop by" Law continued not taking his eyes off of the rubber man for a second, Sanji and Nami sighed, even if the guy had an intention they couldn't tell because his face expression was unreadable, "Ugh I don't feel so good, I think I'm gonna throw up!" Luffy ran off.

His head was spinning, as he emptied his stomach down the toilet '_That's the last time I take part in a saké contest, I'd rather eat another devil fruit that than have another cup of that thing!'_ "Hmph long time no see Luffy-ya! I never expected to meet with you so soon" Luffy shot up so fast he almost ended up nose to nose with the surgeon, "Oi! Tra...trafalf..Tra-" "Just call me Law!" "Right,Law...You left so soon, I didn't even get the chance to thank you for healing my wounds!" "You don't have to thank me like that" Law chuckled slightly as Luffy tilted his head onthe side, "Do you want some of the treasures on my ship? Just don't tell Nami, she'll kill me!" "Nope", Luffy was about to protest when he planted a kiss on his lips "Like that" Luffy's face flushed a bit as his eyes grew wide as saucers, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DO-AHHH!" Luffy lost his balance and fell overboard, "Hang in there!" Law spotted a rope nearby and threw it in Luffy's direction, "Grab on!" Luffy weakly reached his hand and gripped the rope as Law started to reel him in. *pant* *pant* "Man...I thought I was gonna die back there" Luffy sat up in bed and looked around, "Glad that you're up, you really are something, you know that!" Law walked into his room,and sat next to him "Where are we Tra-guy?" "You're on my ship" "You almost killed me you bastard! I'll kick your ass for pulling a stunt like that!" Luffy glared daggers at the heart pirate who smirked "you seemed to like it" Luffy had a blank expression on his face and froze when Law traced his lips with his thumb before kissing him again, Luffy hesitated since he had no idea what the heck was happening, Law pulled back "you're soaking wet, you should probably take off your clothes" "Good Idea!" Luffy wasted no time shedding his wet clothes off he started to squirm a bit under Law's hooded gaze at his body,

Law, of course, realized this and stepped forward, raised Luffy's chin with his hand and softly kissed Luffy's lips."I want to hold you, Luffy-ya." Law wrapped an arm around Luffy's waist, using the other to stroke Luffy's hair. Luffy responded by wrapping his arms around Law's neck, and looking up at the taller man with red pushed Law backwards onto the bed, climbed on top of him and kissed Law passionately, his tongue exploring every bit of Law's mouth, moving to his neck while taking his pants off in the process and trailed his kisses until he reached the rim of the boxers. Law noticed Luffy's nervous look when he slid off his boxers and just stared at his dick. Sure he was above average at seven and a half inches but it wasn't that amazing. "Uh...you don't have to do this Luff-"

No I... I want to do this. I want you to feel good too. I don't know the  
>proper way of doing this kind of thing but I-I'll practice! I'll practice lots and lots!" Luffy grinned . Frankly Law was surprised and a little amused at the Strawhat captain's enthusiasm but he welcomed the 'lots and lots'part. Law nodded with a smile "Go at your own pace Luffy-ya, experiment a little, we're<p>

Exploring each other... I'm going to be learning about your body and you about mine." "Ok here I go..." he leaned downand gave the head a tentative lick drawing a hiss and shiver from Law. Damn, his shy tongue feels like it's teasing me! Those tiny licks that I've seen him use when he licks the sauce off of his meat... "Kami... I can't take it! Oh shit, shit,"Luffy stopped and locked up with a distressed look "S-Sorry did I do something wrong?" Law was thankful for the slight reprieve as it let him calm himself down. "N-No nothing wrong... it's just that you almost made me cum... you're really good at this"  
>Luffy gained a toothy grin as he looked down at Law's member that he had been<br>stroking. he didn't want in on conversations that didn't include meat, but was grateful when Franky and Brook gave him the talk about the 'birds and the bees' Law gritted his teeth when he felt Luffy lick from the base of his shaft all the way up to the slit and back down again. 'It's time!' he sent Law a glance, making eye contact as he nodded his head to the mental conversation. "What's wrong Luffy-ya?"Law asked in confusion only to receive his answer in the form of Luffy taking him into his mouth for the first time and slowly sliding him down his throat. "HO-HOLY SHIT!Goddamn where the hell did you learn to do this?" Luffy carefully pulled him out of his throat and looked up at him with a smile, traceamounts of saliva all over his cheeks and chin. "I don't know...instinct?". Law was trying to catch his breath while he looked down at his cock which was completely covered in his saliva "Well fuck... just keep doing what you're doing, it feels amazing."

With a determined nod he took him in his mouth once more, this time bobbing up and  
>down, occasionally sucking on the head like a lollipop while stroking him with both<br>hands. It only took a few minutes before Law lost out to the pleasure and grabbed  
>Luffy's head as he came in his mouth.<p>

Luffy licked the head, making sure to get all of his cream off before letting him go  
>with a pop. Law watched as he swirled his cum around, tasting it and making<br>humming noises as if he was trying to figure out it's taste. "It tastes wierd but ... I like it." Luffy smiled after swallowing the load that almost made him rock-hard once again.  
>Law chuckled "You know, you're really something else..." He commented turning Luffy on his stomach and grabbed a hold of his once again hard member and guided it towards Luffy's entrance.<br>"Ready?" He asked, noticing his nervous yet determined look. "Oh, quick question, what day is it today?"  
>Luffy looked confused for a moment before concentrating, completely missing the heart pirate readying himself. "What kinda question is that? isn't it FridAAAAAY! Ah!, ah... that stung a little, not as much as I thought it would though,maybe it's because I'm rubberrr?."<br>Law smiled, content in staying still as he adjusted around him. He was able to  
>bury himself all the way in one go pretty easily. "That my friend is what you call a<br>distraction. You were nervous and if you would have tensed up then it would have hurt more, so I took your mind off of it for a moment." He explained with a grin,

Luffy set a steady pace and Law was easily able to match it, both enjoying  
>the feeling of being united. They continued on like this for a good while before Luffy<br>started getting restless and sped up his motions, Law getting the message grabbed  
>on to his hips and started thrusting into him,<br>"AH YES, YES, YES JUST LIKE THAT LAW...AH!HAAAH" Luffy moaned,  
>"Fuck, Luffy-ya you're so tight!" Law grunted out as he slammed himself into Luffy at<br>blistering speeds, both now trying to reach their peaks. Luffy soon moaned his  
>release while Law buried himself deep enough until the pressure became too much and he exploded inside of him.<br>Luffy fell back on top of Law in exhaustion ,breathing just as heavily as he was.  
>They were both drenched in sweat but it did nothing to cool down their overheating<br>bodies. "Oi Law..." Law gazed down and saw the goofy smile on Luffy's tired face. "That was... amazing."  
>Law smiled as he rested his head on the pillow. "Yes it was Luffy-ya, yes it was."<br>While he was ready and able for more, Luffy had already fallen asleep with a content  
>smile on his face. "Well it was his first time I guess."<br>He didn't even bother pulling out as he threw the blanket over their bodies and  
>followed his lover's example, wrapping his arms around his waist slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.<p>

_**End of flash back**_

Luffy froze in disbelief as he took in everything the raven haired pirate told him "E-eh?! I did all of that?" "Of course! Would I lie to you?" "Hmmm" "you have a bruises and hickeys to prove it" Law handed him his clothes, "What if someone heard us?!" "The room is sealed" Luffy headed to the door, fully dressed again "Uh..I guess I'll see you then Traffy!" We will meet again for sure!" Luffy glared at the Heart captain "I HOPE NOT!" An eye in ceiling disappeared

Robin sat on the deck, sun bathing with a warm smile on her cheeks and light blush on her face, "Well that was intense..." Nami looked in her direction, "Robin are you alright?" "I'm fine" Usopp looked around, "Oi! Where's Luffy?" Everyone except Robin got alarmed, how could they miss his presence?, "Ah, don't worry about him...he's in _good_ hands" Robin smiled softly to everyone's confusion.

First Lawlu fanfic, so..I don't know what to say...bit pls review! ^^


End file.
